The Surfer and The Bussiness Man
by hirakiashi
Summary: This isnt really a Latter Days fanfic but more of inspired. After his fiancee admits she is pregnant with their first child she quickly leaves with all of his money for an abortion on their child, Jeile cant stand breathing any longer. He goes to visit where he and her first met on the beach as a last visit b4 his death. Only to run in2 a young boy that saves Jeile from death.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

"im pregnate... I'm 2 months along..."  
The man smiled at the news but the woman looked down angrily.  
"What's wrong? This is amazing news!"  
"No it's not! I'm not ready and you aren't either."  
He looked stunned.  
"Babe, we have the money to care for it.. and we are going to be married in a few months as well. We can do this" He hugs her only to be shoved away.  
"No there isn't a wedding... here" She takes off the ring on her finger and puts it in his hand. The crystal winked in the moonlight along with the two blue gems at either side of it.  
"Babe.."  
"Don't call me that.. I only used you to get my real lover out of jail.. I also have the money for an abortion.. I want nothing of you in my life after this." He grabbed her hand with tears already sliding down to his chin.  
"You're kidding right?"  
"I may steal and such.. but I would never lie about leaving you.. goodbye Jeile.." Her voice echoes in his mind as she walks out where a truck waits for her. A man sits in the driver seat with a loving smirk on his face.

Chapter 1

ELi's pov:

"Eli! wake up dude! you been sitting there for an hour!"

the blonde with sky blue bangs jumped at his friends shouting over the waves awoke him from the day dream he was having. he zoned out and watched the waves danceing happily and repeadly with no other purpose to pull people to their deaths. And dispised how the surfers tamed them and glided through their slippery claws.  
Eli looked at the on who yelled a second ago. the brunet boys hair was soaked showing hes been whiping out a good bit. they both sat on their boards proudly. Though Eli was still dry unlike his surfing friend.

"its been and hoursince we came out here! and all you've done is sit here watching the waves!"  
Eli's aquamarine eyes widened  
"An hour? there hasnt been too many big waves.."  
"why do you think its so hard to balance on them?"  
"sorry.. i think ill go ahead home for today.. i should study for my test tomarrow."  
"cant you skip school? itll be friday we could surf all day to pratice?" the other asked kinda with too much hope in his eyes.  
"you know me jacob.. I want to finish school without redoing any years.. "  
He sighs sadly and said "oh okay.. but you'll have to surf sunday when you're off work okay?"  
"alright ill come but no promises.. dad might be off that day"  
"ughhhhh!" his friend wined and said goodbye.

Eli walked back on shore and felt the sand already start to stick to his wet feet. he picked up his board and started walking home. even though its illeagal to climb over the sanddunes he does it anyways. When you walked on them you got to see more of the bigger crab holes. he watched one about the side of his forearm jump into a hole and dig more. as he watched it while walking by he clashed right into another man and since the sand was so loose they both lost balance and fell down the dunes in a confuzed and stunned daze.

Eli was completely dazed for a minute or two. What the fuck did i fall over? he was answerd with a groan from under him. oodly enough the first thing that ran through elis mind was how hot the man under him in the posistion they were in.

the blue banged blonde was having a leg on either side of the mans waist and his head right over the strangers broad chest. he had a very strong body structure and mostlikey had an 8 pack under the suit he wore. eli wonderd how he wore that suit. it was all black and the sun would only absord the heat. but the man oodly had a cold feeling. the mans hair was black and neatly combed back and seemed like he didnt use any hair sprays to hold it back from his eyes. even though now his hair was filled with sand and some strands of hair now fell down over his pale blue eyes almost gracefuly.  
the man rubbed the top of his head and sat upfeeling the weight of a tinier above him. he blinked the blurry sand out of his eyes and found a younger looking at him.

Eli jumped to his feet  
"gah! im soo sorry i wasnt looking and i ran right into you! i shouldve have been climbing on those sand dunes!"

the man blinked confuzed "sand dunes? whats wrong with walking on them?"  
"you dont know? its not allowed to get on them! but i wont get on them again i swear! okay? ill make shure to pay attention from now on too!"

he watched the man brush off sand off his suit as if the man didnt mind or it was normal.  
"dont panic im not going to arrest you.. i wasnt paying attention myself so your fine. ill makes shure to pay attention as well"

Eli realized how dumb he must sound apologizing like its all his fault. the man climbed on them too so it was both of their faults. he smiled and nodded hoping he dosent look like a dumbass to the intriguing man. he stood at least two heads two heads taller than him and looked at least 10 years older or maybe less. and eli mantaly slapped himself for looking at him with awe at the beauty of the man. he only knew the man for one minute and was head for toes for him! "o-okay.." the man smiled and walked off.

that smile! it send freezing cold chills down his spine! it was breath taking!  
"w-wait!"  
the man turned. with a questioning look as if wondering if he did another thing wrong.  
"i havent seen you here before.. where do you come from? are you on vacation?"  
"oh no.. i acculy live 2 blocks from here.. i just have a very uptight job 20 miles away from here so i dont get out much. ive only been here once or twice dispite ive lived here for five years.. i just came here to talk a walk and think for a while.."

'ok.. he hardly ever comes here and lives not far off from here! and really just came here to think!' the blonde took in the facts and realized that they may not meet again..  
"hey! um if you like i work here on weekdays from 5:00 pm to 9:00 pm and on saturdays from 6:30 pm to 10:00 pm..."  
The man raised your eyebrow not knowing what the blonde with blue bangs was telling him this  
"mabie if you come by at those times ill get you a free beer? ok?" he smiled and crossed his fingers behind his back hoping the man would at least consider it. and his heart jolted happily as he nodded  
"alright. i think ill have to stop by one day to take that beer from you alright? im jeile." he held out his hand for a hand shake. Eli smiles and clapped it before gripping it and hesiantly shaking it. JEile pulled away and smiled.  
"w-well ill see you sometime ok?" Eli said and picked up his board from the ground.  
"of course kiddo." jeile smiled and once again his heart skipped a beat.  
"promise?" he said but looked like he was obiously kidding. jeile chuckled  
"i promise now go study for school or whatever you do okay?"  
Eli nodded and ran off feeling bubbly and like an idiot for feeling like that around a complete stranger.

Jeile's pov:

Jeile watched the kid scamper off with hope in his eyes. what color where they? the blue bangs distracted him of the boys eye color. and oodly it bugged the depressed man.. and he felt bad he felt the teen with a false promise... he wasnt planning to live after today...

... never type your stories on deviant art unless you know 100 percent what youre doing... for everytime i did it never publised correctly.. and yes i own this story and if you find it on deviant art its bc that was my account for that. but i will be trying (and most likely fail) to put it on here. any ways what do you think? will Jeile really break his promise? hopefuly ill update in the next hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Step. Step.

take another breath. it will be your last. He thought trying to make what he was about to do simple. he even had the small gun on the table beside a gold ring with a diamond and two small blue crystals on either side of it. It cost him a fortune because it was custom made. many other men in the store gawked at the ridiculous price and how he chose the most expensive gold, diamond, and gems for it. He only wanted best for her. and he thought she loved him so much.. but he was proved wrong a week ago! leaving him abandoned!

He punched the wall in frustration of it all. it left a decent sized hole.. it would take a time for some1 to fix that.. and even though he showed as if he was furious at the situation he was really just trying to get rid of the numbness in his body. he felt nothing. everything he saw was a blurr. like looking through a glazed window. as if he was stuck in a little box that protected him from pain. and it drove him insane. nothing felt good enough. he tried to take a blade and slice his wrist but found it only left him more numb than before. and resorted to starving himself.. no use it only felt more numb once again.. all the things he tried and with no prevail. and he thinks the gun will tear him from this numbness. but now the numbness faded into fear.

Sighing he sat down in front of the table and picked up the ring sadly remembering that night up til now. the bitter days of work and driving the 20 miles back home only to take a shower and do something to replace the time he took for cooking by reading or writing. and this last day he did something even he didnt expect.

He visited the beach where him and that woman first met.. and oddly enough.. he cant remember how.. and he blammed it on the numbness that he forgot. and oh well why should he remember? She betrayed him. and today he met a young surfer at least ten years younger thhan him. honestly the boy was adorable with the blue bangs over his eyes. and his blonde hair dancing in the wind and his paniced face when he fell on top of Jeile was cute. he wished he hadn't have promised to visit the shak.. he would break that promise tonight.. and for some reason he hated that. he could even see that innocent face confuzed as Jeile never came.. why did that hurt? why did the damned numb feeling fade and let him feel that guilt? and why over a kid he didnt even know? that he thought was cute? He couldnt remember the boys eyes... what were his eyes color?

not this started to just plain irratate him. after minutes of debating and yelling mentaly to himself he got up and threw on a jacket to protect him from the cold and decided to see the boy since it was saturday and Eli said he worked through a good bit of the nighht and it was 9:00 now. he closed the door and started to walk his way down to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: ive let about 3 people write from the notebook one today.. and wow all of them liked it! :D but the one on here is the offical and edited one! they havent ready the better of it yet...

~Eli's p.o.v~

Elis sat boredly at the shack shivvering. HE regretted comming in shorts and a simple tee-shirt. And the only reason he forgot it is because his father was pissed at him for doing something wrong of something of the usual bitching of his father.

HE let out a shuddering breath into the air and looked at the cold whisps of his breath dance away into the sky.. He never understood why he had to stay out here other than the occasional drunks every other day there was no one around here up for beer or surfing around this side side of the beach. the only reason that they have a great amount of budget comming is because they make some of the best boards for rent and the cheapest.. But hedidnt mind staying so late. it kept him away from his father who, in his opinion, need major anger therapy. (or just sent to an insane asslyum...) and the payment keeps him from asking the mad man for money. it would only anger his father.

Eli jumpsed slightly as the stool in front of the bar creaked as someone sat in it. he looked over and saw Jeile smile over at the boy. his eyes seemed more darker than usual as if he was in some bad debate. the blue tint was no linger there and only looked grey.

"remember me any?" he chuckled as Eli nodded quickly.

"so you came! i'd think you'd wait a few days later to come.. or not even come at all" he smiled at the older one happily. "so you want that beer im guessing?" Jeile nodded and leaned on the counter casualy (i cant spell today... turns out i spelled maybe wrong in almost everything.. DX ) HE gave the beer to Jeile gladly and smiled and sat infront of him trying to hide his shivvering. Jeile saw through his poor attempts.

"arent you cold kiddo?"

"dont call me kiddo!" ELi denied quickly not wanting his knickname his crush gave him to be 'kiddo'

"Well arent you cold Eli?"

"a'alittle... ill be fine though!" he smiled and his teeth clatterd loudly. Jeile frowned and took off his jacket and threw it at him.

"here. keep it okay?"

Eli was stunned and shook his head. "no you'll get sick!"

"im older than you. I have a much stronger immune system than yours. so keep it. as a token for the free beer ok?"

"o-okay thanks!" ELi smiled and pulled it over his shoulders and found it much bigger than him but much less cold as Jeiles warmth from wearing it before lingerd along with the scent of cologne in it as well. it felt so comforting..

Jeile smiled and drank some of the beer not really a big fan of drinking at all.. he put down a twenty and said

"i think ill pay. ill only pull money out of your pay check if i take it for free." he put down a twenty and eli got wide eyed

"dude its only 2.50! take the rest back! " He quickly gave it back and whimperd lightly as Jeile gave it back

"the rest is a tip ok?" he smiled once again

"i cant take that much Jeile! thats too much and i didnt do much at all!"

"you'd be suprised kiddo. but can you do me a favor?"

shit... hes gonna make me do something bad i know it... just like the other guys! Eli had put on a pitiful look and nodded honestly wanting to do anything for this man.. as stupid as it sounded he couldnt stop getting those chills and loosing his breath at the smallest things the man did. he nodded and jumped back when Jeile stood up slightly and tilted up his chin softly and looked in2 his eyes curiously as if looking at a museum statue.

"aquamarine.."

"w-what?"

"your eye color... its aquamarine..." Jeile sat back down. and drank some more of the beer.

" O_O you arent drunk are you?"

"no.. i dont get drunk from two sips of beer kiddo..." he laughed.

A while later he got up and smiled

"wll it looks like your shift ends in a minute."

"cant you take the jacket at least?"

"if you want a bigger one then shure"

"n-no... "

"okay then. oh here." he took a pen and wrote a number on his hand "call me whenever you like. ill answer as soon as i can okay?"

"o-okay... thank you..."

"stop thanking me. its the least i can do."

"for what? what'd i do?"

Jeile smiled

"ill tell you later on in life okay?" he took the boys hand and kissed it softly before leaving.

"lets meet again alright?"

"o-okay!"

jeile smiled and walked off waving as he went.

ELi waved back unknowing he saved a bullet from blasting out Jeiles brains.


	4. Chapter 4

the next morning ELi lay in his bed wide awake tiredly. it was 6:00 and his father had went to work 30 minutes ago. And He was glad tht the bastard wouldnt be home for about another 9 hours. the man had started a fight with Elii for comming home so late. obiously forgetting that Eli worked on saturdays.. then again when did the man ever pay attention to the boy unless he was cussing at Eli for no reason. HE sighed and sat up and flinched at his sore back.. his back mustve gotten sore when his father hit him across the back with a hudge pan that was still hot from cooking something..

ELi reached under his pillow and pulled out his cell phone and saved the slightly faded phone number on his hand into the contacts.

maybe we can meet today, he thought to himself and got up to clean up the trashed house from beer and the drugs his father had done in one night. he grimaced at all the now empty bags. how did his dad not die from overdose? He prayed every nigght that he would.. but hes lost hope to that since his father could snork 9 bags of the stuff and only pass out for 3 days straight. HE sighed and finished cleaning and decided to send Jeile a test. he sat on the couch and sent"

ELi: wanna go somewhere later? my dad wont be off until 2:30 or so.. so can we meet somewhere?

Eli waited while watching some tv show his dad left on and juped after about ten minutes with a reply from Jeile

Jeile: ill be off work in another hour.. ill meet you at the beach alright? see you around 7:40

Eli jumped up and smiled and ran upstairs to get ready dressin in black skinny jeans and a blue and black shirt hoping he wont look underdressed. he put on a necklace with a small shark tooth on it. it was one of the few things he kept that his father threw at him before. the only reason he kept this is bc of how the tooth looked like a heart.. he put on a few bracelets as well

(I was going to end it like this but i guess ill write a tad more...)

~Jeile's p.o.v.~

As he drove down the road in his 2010 white subaruhis mind trailed to his ex-fiancee. Even though he never wanted to see her he still carried the ring everywhere he went.. He wanted to get rid of it so badly but never did.. he could only think what a waste he spend his three years on her... all such a waste! He pulled into the beach parking lot and found eli walking up to him smiling. ELi jumped in the passanger seat and smiled up at Jeile.

"hey Eli..." He took Elis hand and pecked it softly. and Smirked when eli blushed. "where would you like to go eat? dont think of the price alright?"

"okay... how about _" (i cant think of any good restraunts DX so let your imagination wander... as long as its not a gay bar.. o.o)

"alright then."

(small ff)

"hey Jeile?"

"yes?"

They are at the restraunt and already orderd their food ans sit at a small table waiting tfor their food to come.

"why are you doing all this? you dont plan to seduce me and do things to me then leave me alone are you?"

Jelie blinked stunned at first then smiles

"of course not! besides youre the one who called me wanting to meet up."

He then pulled up Eli's hand and kissed, this time, ELis palm then planted another kiss on his wrist. he looked up at eli to lee ELi blushing brightly and biting his bottom lip.

"i am a loyal man... i'd never do a thing to hurt a living soul"

"so you wouldnt hurt a fly?" ELi smiled trying to hide his embarrasment

"flys are demons... they have no souls..." Jeile mutterd to himself and ELi giggled, still bright red.


End file.
